The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant (PDA) battery buckling device, and especially to a PDA battery buckling device, thereby, the turning off and on of the PDA can be neglected, the present invention can be used in Gameboys (palm type game machine) and other digital devices.
In the prior art PDA 10, a button 11 is necessary to be pressed for turning on (referring to FIG. 1) so as to display the frame of the display screen 12. If the operation is complete, after the cursor 13 selects an item in the screen 12, the button 11 is necessary to be pressed again for turning off. The process is complex (moreover, a touch controlled pen is used to press the screen). Next, the batteries used in PDA is an built-in type design (see FIG. 2). After the battery 20 is placed in the battery room 14, a battery cover 15 is necessary to cover thereon so that all the battery may keep in contact with the joints in the PDA 10 so that current will lose so as to reduce the power supplying period.
Accordingly, in order to improve the defects in the present invention, the present invention provides a PDA battery buckling device having a battery housing. An embedding room is installed in a PDA main frame. The embedding room is formed with an actuation switch and a circuit board with a plurality of power receiving joints therewithin. A lower side of the embedding room has a transversal plate installed with a positioning groove; the battery housing comprises a wedge plate, a driving plate, an inner battery casing, an outer battery casing, an elastomer, and a battery and a circuit board having a plurality of power supplying joints. A positioning protrusion is installed at the bottom plate of the battery housing, which is capable of buckling with the transversal plate at the lower side of the embedding room. A hook case is installed at the rear side of the battery, which is capable of being engaged with the upper transversal plate of the embedding room. Another, the top of the hook case is installed with a plurality of slots for being passed and buckled by the power supplying joints.
In the present invention, by the wedge plate to control the position of the driving plate, after the hook case of the present invention is hooked to the embedding room, the wedge plate at the lower side of the battery housing is pushed. The wedge plate and the bottom plate of the battery housing can tightly clamp the transversal plate of the embedding room for being connected by the power supplying joints and power receiving joints.
Meanwhile, the lateral plate of the driving plate is moved upwards for actuating an actuation switch. On the contrary, the lateral plate of the driving plate moves downwards, the wedge plate separates from the transversal plate of the embedding room. Then, the battery housing can be taken out to turn off the actuation switch.
Therefore, the present invention has the following advantages:
1. The user can detach/attach the battery housing from the PDA as pleasure for neglecting the operations of turning on or off.
2. The battery housing has a secondary battery, after the battery is reversed, the power supplying joints will contact with the power receiving joints for charging.
3. After the battery housing is detached, the power is sustained without lose.
4. The buckling structure of the battery housing is very simple with less components so that the cost is low.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.